How Arwen Saved Frodo
by blink30
Summary: After Arwen saved Frodo from the nazgul, Frodo was still in the process of becoming a wraith. This is the story of how Arwen was able to save Frodo from that life with the greatest sacrifice she could give.


**How Arwen Saved Frodo**

Arwen knew what she had to do. Frodo would soon become a wraith like he who stabbed him if she did not. The fate of the world was relying on her in this moment. The nazgûl were washed down the river, never to cross it. However it seemed that the last of Frodo's strength was spent. She laid him down onto the pebbles. The luck of her finding them at that particular moment was momentous. This kind of power could not be used by any other race. Her eyes began to leak tears. Now she had to do something too awful to bare. The only way to cure Frodo was with a sexually transmitted spell.

"Frodo? I have to do this in order to save you." He was still foaming at the mouth and did not appear to be able to focus on her. She began removing both of their clothes. "I need you to work with me here. The only way this will work is if you do it too." She placed her knees on either side of him after they were both naked. He was not erect at all. Nevertheless she guided him to her entrance. Nothing would help though.

"Frodo! Frodo I need you to work with me here please." She grabbed his hands and pushed them onto her breasts as she rode him, hoping that would help him. It did nothing to arouse him. She leaned down to him and kissed him full on the lips, then rolled to the side so he was on top of her; his head resting on her breasts. Suddenly she noticed him blink. Then he did it again. She felt him twitch in her groin. She looked at his eyes. His pupils were moving. He was no longer having a seizure, but was aware of what was happening around him.

"Yes Frodo. Come back to the light! Do it and I can cure you."

Up until then his member was so slack that it would not stay inside her. But now there was some stiffness growing. Hope was kindled and it appeared that this would work

"Yes yes!" She cried. And indeed she was crying. She kept his hands on her breasts, and he gradually regained feeling in them. She slowly felt him beginning to grab them on his own. His penis was now much harder. His eyes were still unfocused but that did not matter in the moment.

Then she realized that she herself was not getting turned on. The only way for the spell to work was if they both orgasmed. Frodo was a hobbit and as such was not very big when paired with an elf. So she had to concentrate not only on pleasuring Frodo to a climax but also herself. This was turning into a very difficult task. Somehow she was having a great amount of trouble getting turned on when it was her duty. Luckily, the other half of her task was becoming easier and Frodo was finally coming close to release. She reached down and put a finger in herself along with Frodo's penis. Being smaller than a man's there was enough room for her to guide his penis to her G spot. There was a sudden burst of pleasure for her, and she began to get turned on. But now Frodo was far ahead of her, and would be finished long before her. It took him another three minutes of Arwen giving him a hand job inside her vagina. Finally he released his seed inside her. Arwen needed to come very soon or the spell would not cure him. But only too quickly, Frodo slackened, and began the process of turning into a wraith again. He started foaming at the mouth again. Arwen was no longer getting any pleasure, and was losing the turn-on. She thought for a moment, and pushed Frodo's head down to her opening and pushed his mouth onto her clitoris. His hot rapid breathing worked and she was getting off. But now she had lost so much pleasure that she might not make it in time to save Frodo. She rubbed his face into her frantically, she thought of all the most pleasurable thoughts she could think. She could feel his breath going cold. With one hand she pushed Frodo's head into her opening, with the other she teased her nipples. But it still would not work in time. Then she got another idea.

Using the magic of her people, she used an incantation to call the animals near her. Her horse was obviously the first animal to respond. With Frodo taking up all the space in the groin, it stooped down beside her, and began gently munching on her left breast in a pleasurable way. The first new animal to come was a fox. She ordered it to pleasure her. the fox walked over to her right breast and began licking it. This was a tremendous improvement and began working quickly. Then a squirrel came over to her. When this happened she ordered the squirrel to take the fox's place, and the fox moved so it was standing over her face. She then proceeded to suck off the fox. The squirrel with his buck teeth took over and soothingly scraped it's teeth on Arwen's breast. She was now very close to release, but Frodo was almost lost. His eyes were moving into the back of his head. Finally with one last push on the back of Frodo's head she was ready to come. She shooed the animals away, pulled Frodo back up and put his penis back inside her. With that she came just as he was giving his last breath as a free person. When that happened his eyes closed for a second, then went wide. His heart began to race, then finally he collapsed on top of Arwen. He was breathing warmly and peacefully.

Arwen was utterly drained physically and emotionally. She passed out a moment after Frodo collapsed on her to the sound of horses approaching.

She woke up on a bed in Rivendell to her father looking down at her with a very mournful look. She burst into tears at the sight.


End file.
